


Paradise.

by needednewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needednewt/pseuds/needednewt
Summary: "You don't believe this real, do you?" He asked, and the brunette shook his head. "Tommy, I'm real, and so is this."





	Paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains 'The Death Cure' movie spoilers!

Black blood gushed from the blonde's mouth, dripping onto the brunette below him. "I'm sorry, Tommy." the blonde screamed, gripping at the ground for a gun, and placing it to the temple of his head. His eyes shut, bracing for the impact of the bullet entering his brain. "No!" hit newt's ears, as the gun was ripped from his hand, and flung to the ground. Uncontrolled anger flooded the infected boy, and he went for the attack. His tightly closed fist attempting to connect to the brunette boy in front of him. The blonde was torn through the tense air, and thrown on the ground. Anger boiled inside Newt, every last one of his emotions were pushed into anger. Reaching for the blade on his side, he swiped it at Thomas. Moments later, they were face to face, and the blade entered Newt's chest. The blonde's eyes cleared, as if he had gained some sense of sanity, and his throat croaked, "Thomas-". He collapsed onto the ground, the color fading from his skin. Thomas had killed his best friend, the one he made it so far for. 

He watched as the boy he loved, lost the light in his eyes, in his heart, in him. He had done this, the knife inside the boys chest. The smallest smile forming on the blonde's face, as if a thank you to Thomas. He screamed, he didn't know what else to do. He was the reason he had gone so far. Newt made Thomas happy. He looked peaceful. His slight smile plastered on his face. 

Thomas jolted awake, the foggy memory of his best friend corrupting his mind. It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare that was real just days ago. He stared at where a bullet went through him. Getting up quickly, he exited the small hut he was inside of. The smell of salt hit his nose, staring at the sandy, beautiful land in front of him. Staring into the daytime sky, he saw an oddly bright star, during the day. 

"That's Newt." he said to no one but himself, staring at the bright star. His heart ached for the boy. "I'm sorry." he whispered, choking down tears. 

 

"What in bloody hell are you sorry about?"

A blonde, British, beautiful boy appeared behind Thomas, gently tapped his shoulder. Thomas's heart dropped, shattered. This wasn't real, he watched Newt loose his life. He was only a fragment of his memory.

"Tommy?" The blonde placed his hands around Thomas's waist. Hugging him tightly. "I promise, I'm real, love."

Thomas turned around, slowly, wanting this to never end. The blonde in front of him, was devoid of color, faint veins traced his neck. Thomas's hand traced the veins, his heart shattering. "I'm sorry, I didn't save you." Thomas just knew, this was another one of WICKED's tests, he didn't truly escape. 

"You don't believe this real, do you?" He asked, and the brunette shook his head. "Tommy, I'm real, and so is this."

Newt's soft lips hit his. Color seemed to flood the blonde's face, a smile plastered on his face as he locked lips with the boy, he had loved and lost, and loved again. This was real, he was going to be happy, they both were. 

Newt got his third chance. He was going to be okay. The virus had left him.


End file.
